


Can You Read to Me, Please?

by StardustSky



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reading, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: José loves to read and Panchito loves to listen to José’s voice.





	Can You Read to Me, Please?

****

When Panchito went to bed, he was surprised to find José still awake.

The parrot was reading a book by the soft lamplight on the nightstand. Usually by this time of the night, José would already be asleep. Not that it bothered Panchito. It simply meant that José was absorbed in his book, and Panchito found this to be absolutely endearing.

Therefore, Panchito silently made himself comfortable on his side of the bed, making himself ready to sleep. For minutes, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but rapidly ended up tossing and turning instead. Soon he concluded that without José next to him, he couldn’t find sleep easily.

He re-opened his eyes to gaze at his boyfriend, hoping José would be close to the end of his book. Unfortunately, from what he could see, the book was far from reaching the end.

Without a word, Panchito sat up and quietly approached José, gently wrapped his arms around him.

If he couldn’t fall asleep without José, then he didn’t mind waiting for him, he thought. However, as careful as he was, his gesture broke José out of his trance and the parrot immediately looked back at him.

And Panchito instantly regretted it, biting his lip, the last thing he wanted was to disturb José from his precious reading. But, he was quickly relieved from his guilt when he saw José offering him a warm smile and lovingly returning his embrace.

“You need something, meu amor?” José asked, ever so tenderly.

“No, nothing,” Panchito replied. “Sorry to interrupt you.”

“You didn’t interrupt me at all, querido.” José assured him, giving him a small kiss, before returning to his book. Happy with the affection, Panchito rested his chin on José’s shoulder.

Silence was welcomed between them. While José continued to read, Panchito observed how interested his boyfriend was in his book. Curiously, he paid more attention to it.

 “What are you reading?”

“Just an old book I found while cleaning.” José said as he flipped a page. “I read it years ago, but I can’t remember much of it. Reading it again makes me nostalgic.” A wistful smile appeared as he recollected the memories.

Understanding the feeling, Panchito gently smiled before returning his attention to the book again.

 “And what is it about?”

“Mystery and adventure.”

“I love it already!” Panchito perked up.

“I knew you would,” The other chuckled, as he leaned his head on Panchito’s. “Maybe we can find the Spanish translation for you somewhere...”

Panchito thought about it. It sounded like a good idea, however something else was more interesting to him at this moment.

“I have a better idea, mi amor. Can you read it to me, please?”

“Read it to you?” José asked, now looking curiously at his boyfriend.

“Yes, I love listening to your voice so much. You know that, right?” Panchito flirted, batting his eyelashes to tease him.

“But it’s in Portuguese. Are you going to understand everything?”

Probably not, especially seeing that the vocabulary appeared to be higher than what Panchito was used to, but he didn’t care. He would catch up with details when he’ll be lost. For now, he just wanted to listen to José read the story he enjoyed so much.

“My Portuguese needs practice. Listening to it would help, right?”

José softly laughed.

“If that’s what you want, I would love to read it to you.”

“And I would love to listen.”


End file.
